United States of America
The United States of America (USA) is a country in North America. Information The United States of America is currently a federal constitutional republic of fifty continuous states and the capital city of Washington DC, the Pacific island chain of Hawaii and Alaska bordering northern Canada. It is bordered by Canada to the North and Mexico to the South. A former colony of Britain, the original 13 Colonies of the United States rebelled on July 4th 1776, gaining independence on September 3rd 1783. It is a democratic nation, with a President elected into office eligible for two four-year terms. Presidents # George Washington, July 13, 1798–December 14, 1799 # John Adams # Thomas Jefferson # James Madison # James Monroe # John Quincy Adams # Andrew Jackson # Martin Van Buren # William Henry Harrison # John Tyler # James Knox Polk # Zachary Taylor # Millard Fillmore # Franklin Pierce # James Buchanan # Abraham Lincoln # Andrew Johnson # Ulysses S. Grant # Rutherford B. Hayes # James Garfield # Chester Arthur # Grover Cleveland # '''Benjamin Harrison' # Grover Cleveland # William McKinley # Theodore Roosevelt # William Howard Taft # Woodrow Wilson # Warren Harding # Calvin Coolidge # Herbert Hoover # Franklin D. Roosevelt # Harry S Truman # Dwight D. Eisenhower # John F. Kennedy # Lyndon Johnson # Richard Nixon # Gerald Ford # James Carter # Ronald Reagan # George H. W. Bush # William J. Clinton # George W. Bush, January 20, 2001-January 20, 2009 # Barack H. Obama, January 20, 2009-January 20, 2013 World War II Just before WW2, the United States had begun to exit a Great Depression and was--on the surface--employing a non-involvement policy with what seemed to be a looming European war. However, the United States at the time offered assistance to both Europe and Asia, offering arms and ammunition to Europe and Pilots and Planes to China, who was already embroiled in a fierce conflict with invading Japanese forces. On December 7th, 1941, the U.S was thrust into the war after a devastating attack on Pearl Harbor, Honolulu, by the Japanese. Pearl Harbor was a major United States Naval Base, housing the majority of the Pacific Fleet. Only an exercise involving its carriers spared the fleet from complete annihilation. The United States Congress then declared war on the Japanese Empire. In response, Nazi Germany and fascist Italy declared war on the United States a day later. For the early stages of the war, the United States war effort was concentrated on the Island-Hopping Pacific Campaign, winning the decisive Battle of Midway and fighting to regain the Pacific Islands, lost during the early days of the conflict. The first official combat action against Nazi Germany would not be until two years later in North Africa during Operation Torch. United States forces would later be involved in Operation Husky, the Invasion of Sicily and Operation Avalanche, the Invasion of Italy. In 1944, they would be one of a number of a coalition of nations that would partake Operation Overlord, the Invasion of France. United States Army Air Corps played a decisive role in gaining Air Superiority over the German Luftwaffe and their bombing campaigns devastated the German Industrial Complex. In March-April of 1945, American ground forces invaded Germany, and in April crossed the Rhine. However, per agreement in the Yalta Conference, Berlin was to be invaded and taken by Soviet forces. The United States and the European and Russian Allies defeated Nazi Germany in May of 1945. On August 6th of 1945, an Atomic Bomb was dropped on Hiroshima, and on the 8th a second Atomic Bomb was dropped on Nagasaki. On the 15th of August, 1945, Japan declared a surrender. WWII was over. During World War II, America was lead by President Franklin Delano Roosevelt of the Democratic party. Despite suffering from a paralyzing illness (at the time believed to be polio) Roosevelt's charisma and political intelligence ultimately helped the United States out of the Great Depression and into World War II. In Game The United States is present in all Call of Duty games. In the first through third games, the United States Army is portrayed with some missions taking place as a member of the U.S Army Air Corps. In the Fourth, the United States Marine Corps is portrayed. During the first three games, the player's actions range from participating in D-Day and Operation Overlord to combat by the Rhine to crushing the Nazi offensive in Belgium.